Prisoner
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Rewritten,... She was behind the fence... he was inside it... in the end who was the prisoner?


**Hi Hi everyone! Yay! I finally put this up! yup yup its one shot that originally I wrote for school... my teacher loved it and said she nearly cried at the end ... Thats what I'm goin' for ! Yeah baby! Hope you enjoy! and in the words of my friend "You gonna need a f***ing tissue..." Oh and just an fyi the blods that are actually in the story mean its a letter**

Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this? I sat quietly in the cold, damp cramped corner of the room. Why? My clothes are raged and dirty, my stomach empty and growling, my mind swirling with thoughts and emotions, and the same question, "Why?" floating through my head. Even if my body was empty, my mind never could be. It was always full. Filled with pain, sorrow, and loneliness. I forced my ugly, dirty, self outside into the open air, where I found at least a spot of happiness. I stared across the grass field. I saw an angel. A beautiful girl with golden hair that flowed with the wind, she wore a perfect clean white gown. Clean. She was clean and beautiful, unlike my filthy self. But at the same time I connected with her. The same pain and loneliness lingered in her eyes. We stared for a long time, just standing there. She shouted something inaudible at me.

"What?" I shouted back, but it was no use.

"Move it you dirty rat." A man with a horrid black swastika kicked me in the back. I scrambled to get up and the man pushed me forwards towards the work area.

* * *

They say I'm sick. Really sick, not just a cold, but something worse. My father is really scared and makes me stay in a stupid hospital room all day. When he goes off to work I sneak off outside. Just the other day I was out behind the hospital and I saw a boy. He was all dirty and dressed in tattered black cloths. There was a big fence with barbed wire so I couldn't come near. We stared at each other for a while. I tried to shout something to him but he didn't seem to hear. I'd be surprised if he did my voice as become so small and weak now. It's just like I have become; frail and dying. When he tried to shout something back I couldn't hear him. We stared blankly at each other for a while, and I noticed that there was a sad emptiness in his eyes. Just like me. I wonder if he could see it too.

A strange man took him away as I just stared into the barded wire fence. Today I wrote a letter. A letter to the strange boy inside the cage I will send it to him in the form of a paper airplane.

"Dear boy over the fence,

Why are you over the fence? What's it like over there? Why do you look so sad?

From,

The girl behind the fence"

In folded the letter into the form of a paper airplane and once again escaped outside. The grass rolled lightly to the same rhythm of my white hospital gown. As the wind picked up I held onto my white hat with a pink ribbon tied around it. The paper airplane was held gently in my frail little hand. As I neared the barbed wire fence I again saw the boy, his clothes mangy and ragged, he was sweeping the dusty ground. He looked up as I approached.

I swept the dirt ground uselessly, just moving the dust around. Looking up I saw the sun over the green grass. And there she stood once again pure and perfect, he dress flowing in the wind. She turned her hat up and smiled at me. Raising her thin arm, she tossed a cream paper airplane that barely escaped the grasp of the wires that separated us.

I stepped back aiming my hands to catch the delicate paper airplane. Holing it, I felt the steady heat beat of the girl just beyond the fence, but yet I felt so far away from her. I touched the airplane to my heart as I looked up at her, smiling at the flawless angel. I jumped upon hearing the footsteps of heavy boots on hard dirt. I made the paper airplane flat and slide it into the edge of my tattered shorts. I began sweeping as the tall solider came around the corner.

"Get back to the cabins, scum" He growled in a rough demanding tone. Running back to my dingy, overcrowded cabin I slammed the door behind me. Swerving my way around the other miserable people condemned to my same fate, I made it back to where Old Isaac sat. I crouched next to him and pulled out the letter.

"And what might that be, young one?" the gray bearded man turned towards me. It's a letter, from an angel!" I whispered excitedly, unfolding the delicate paper.

I laughed quietly finishing the letter. Me? Over the fence? She thought she was the one behind the fence. Had she no idea what was going on? Although, to be honest I wasn't very aware of my situation either.

"Well, are you going to write back?" I looked up from my precious piece of paper to stare blankly at the old man.

"Uh, I-I wish I could! I have nothing to write with!" I frowned seeing Isaac grinning madly at me. "What? What's with that face?"

The elderly man turned around still grinning like crazy as he turned back around holding something in his hand. With his free hand held mine open placing in it a small pencil and a few sheets of folded up paper.

"Old man…" my eyes glistened, "Thank you," I pulled the man who was the closest thing I had to family into a hug. "Thank so, so much." I nearly cried with joy. "How in the world did you get hold of this?"

"Oh, I have my ways" He smirked in his usual strange ways. I thanked his again and began to write.

* * *

Nurses scrambled around me once again this morning. Everyday it's the same thing. "Here's your medicine," one would say. I took knowing it would never help me get any better. "How are you feeling?" another would ask.

"Fine" was my normal, apathetic reply, but today, well today was special. Today I would go outside to see that boy again. So on this special occasion I replied with "Wonderful!" and my sweetest smile.

"Well that's nice isn't it?" the stupid nurse smiled insincerely. She knew just as well as I did that there wasn't much time left. As the chattering and bumbling around ceased with in my room I stood up. My legs were wobbling from my deteriorating strength but I slipped in my hospital shoes and snuck out to the field. I ran as fast as my feeble legs would take me, to the edge of the wire fence where once more stood the unkempt boy. He spotted me and swiveled around to make sure no one was looking and then let fly, a yellowing paper airplane far over the fence. I ran to catch it as it floated down into my grasp. We smiled at each other sweetly. I was finally at peace, that smile was not the fake one I gave to the nurses or my father, but the true smile that had not shown itself in years.

I held the paper airplane close to my heart taking in the emotions that it held within its fibers. I breathed in the fresh air once more before making my way back to the stuffy hospital. ""

"**Dear girl beyond the fence, **

** First of all, I am behind the fence, not you smart one! I don't exactly know why it is I'm here. I must have done something wrong. One day I woke up on an over packed train car that took me here. It's so strange. I've been condemned for something I don't even know what is! It's terrible over here. It's cold, and there's never any food! It's no fun at all. And why do I look so sad?** " There were a few scribbled out bits indicating that he had given this part much thought, "**Well, I don't know maybe I'm just lonely over here.**

**Yours truly,**

** The boy behind the fence**"

I smile again with my true beaming smile. It was beautiful how this simple piece of paper and the boy beyond the fence became my world.

Months past where we sent letters back and forth in the form of paper airplanes as a single ray of light in my world that had become so dark and sullen. Our letters became longer and long with time as our feelings were conveyed by simple words. How I longed to truly be with him. We were so close to each other yet we felt so far away. Our worlds were completely different, but in the same way were exactly alike. His dingy fenced in prison; mine, a white walled prison. I tell him one day we will be together, but that's a lie. Even I know that is only wishful thinking.

I clutched onto the pile of paper airplanes that had built up over the weeks. It was my lone ray of hope in the dark prison. We talk about finally being together, but it's a lie only a lie. Even I know that is only wishful thinking.

Reading over past letters once again sunny memories filled my mind and I smiled at their warmth. I sat in my hospital bed enveloped in my thoughts when a gruff hand snatched my dear letter away.

"What's this?" my father's voice sounded confused and alarmed. Reading the letter his eyes widened. "This boy, he's dangerous. I don't want you to ever get near him again!" He crumpled up the sacred letter in the palm of his hand. He walked out and slamming the door behind him. "Make sure she does not leave the room tomorrow."

I reached for that hand that had taken away my ray of light even as the door had been shut. One tear ran down my cheek, then two as my eyes clouded and poured out. I didn't understand.

"No." my voice was small and barely audible. "No!" I found my voice returning. "NO!"

* * *

She didn't come today. I wonder what happened. I can't help but feel a pain in my chest as it grew later and I realized she wasn't coming. I sat in the dark corner of the small, humid room, my knees tuck up to my chest. She'll come tomorrow, I'm sure of it. I kept telling that to myself hoping it would be true. And sure enough the next day as I swept near the fence, my pure little angel stood there against the field of grass. Her face was hidden under her usual white hat refusing to show her beautiful smile. Still looking down she tossed a solemn paper airplane to me over the fence. Not bothering to see if anyone was watching I hurriedly unfolded the letter and read its contents. No. I stared up at her. Why?

"So you're just going to leave? What happened to our promise? We promised we would be together!" I shouted not caring if anyone heard. "You won't even tell me Why or where you're going?" Confused and shocked I fell to my knees. "Why?" I said in a quiet voice "Why do you have to go?"

She pulled her hat even lower over her face and turned to run. She just ran away from me. Leaving me in the dust all alone. Why?

* * *

I cried uncontrollably. Sobbing as I dashed across the field back to the awful room I had escaped. I began to cough, and then hack violently as I reached my room. Through the coughs blood spat out, and nurses rushed in. Needles, tubes and other things were attached to me a cup over my mouth forcing me to breath. My eyes still poured out my emotion as I lay still on the bed, my father cupping his hands over mine. I watched out the single window of my room only seeing simple grass rolling. Nothing more, no barbed wire fence, no boy in tattered clothing. Only the mind-numbing grass.

I closed my eyes wishing to see him once more. The steady beeping of the heart monitor began to slow as my mind began to haze. It slowed and then faded from my mind as the world faded to black.

I found myself lying in a open field of grass the wind blew and my hair blocked my view. When I swept it away I saw a lone paper airplane fly across the cloudless sky.

I tried to catch it but it escaped my grasp as I tripped and landed in the grass

I look up and a single tear rolled down my pale cold skin. There he stood there across the field staring at me. I reached for him but as I let out a silent yell he turned around shaking his head in disappointment and then... he was gone.

I'm so, so sorry.

I-I love you.

The slowed pulses formed a held out tone.

* * *

A thousand candles burned their hellish light as smoke bellowed before me from the forsaken underground pit. I almost feel luck to still be alive only to be kicked by the world's cruel reality. It makes me sick. Where are you? Why did you leave? I didn't even know your name.

Isaac, he's gone now. They said he was too old and the sent him away. And now I'm all alone. Nothings left, but the sweet memories held within your letters. I could still feel your heart beat within them before, but now the warmth they brought me has ceased. Why can I not feel the steady pulse of your heart against mine? What happened to our promise? Even if I knew it was a lie why did you have to leave?

I swept quietly still waiting for the day that you appeared again. I pulled out your final letter.

"Dear you,

I have to leave. I'm so sorry, but I have to go away. I'm afraid it will be a long before I can come back, if I even can. We will see each other again someday; in some place I know it. We will meet again.

Love,

Me"

It's a lie. I will never see you again will I? "We will meet again, but only in death." I whispered. My tears had dried out long after you were gone. My fists tightened around the letter. I was so enveloped in my nightmare-like trance that I did not see the three approaching soldiers who, by now had pinned me to the ground. The third picked up my letter and read it.

"You. You killed her!" He tore my precious letter in half. "You killed my daughter!" All my rage and emotion boiled up inside of me exploded as the shredded remains of the letter touched the ground. I screamed struggling free of the soldiers grasps. I lunged at the man before my beating him with all of my strength. I couldn't think anymore I just kept beating him until I was pulled away by the soldiers, still thrashing with anger.

But then after that, as the men dragged me towards the gas chambers. I felt a spot of relief. I have no regrets no. Do I? I still don't even know your name. Just once more I wish to see your face, your smile. I was thrown into a dark room along with the other souls deemed 'impure' as fumes began to swirl around me. Where are you? Why did you leave me? I still don't even know your name! I want to see you just once before I die please! I don't even know your name!

I breathed in choking on the gas filled air, my lungs screaming. My eyes burned, tearing. Was it from the gas or was I crying? I couldn't tell anymore. I don't even know your name.

* * *

Two figures stood within the clouds; one black and one white, both in the shaped of young teens. They held hands as the wind blew.


End file.
